


You'll Always Be With Me

by detectivecaz



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heartache, James POV, Loss, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pain, Poetry, Skyfall References, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although times change and we lose the people we love, in the end, they never leave us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different in regards to Bond and Olivia’s relationship and decided on a poem of sorts. I have tried to convey James thoughts into a poem format, so I will apologise for my lack of poetry skills in advance.

 

* * *

**You'll Always Be With Me.**

…

Everyone has to die at some point,  
but your death was too soon  
too fresh, too raw  
that I couldn't move on.

I never realised how much I needed you,  
you were my anchor and my lifeline,  
but all that had ended on that fateful day  
when I held you in my arms as you passed away.

Your last words still echo in my mind  
haunting and taunting me,  
forever reminding me,  
that I failed save you.

As I look into horizon  
the despair is overwhelming.  
My life no longer has meaning,  
and the world is dark and empty.

It feels like I'm falling when a voice saves me,  
but It's not the voice I long to hear.  
I accept the box from her hands  
and feel the weight lift from my heart.

Your bulldog figurine stares back at me,  
the white porcelain with shades of brown  
passing judgment on my thoughts and feelings  
so much so that it reminds me of you.

But as I let the winter sun encase me,  
and let it melt the ice around my heart.  
I realise now you'll always be with me,  
even though we remain planes apart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I based this poem after the chapel scene in Skyfall, with James on the roof staring into the horizon. It’s one of my favourite scenes as I like to think that he is thinking about his life and the future now that everything has changed and the one woman who had been there by his side from the start is now gone. But I like to think at the same time it also entails a new beginning, especially when Eve gives him the bulldog. It’s as if he realises that although times change and we lose the people we love, in the end, they never leave us.


End file.
